All Things
by sallyscrive
Summary: episodi incentrati sul rapporto tra mulder e scully


1.

Semplicemente c'era qualcosa che non andava. Mulder se n'era accorto un giorno quando Scully si era rifiutata di accettare che lui le cedesse il passo, tenendole la porta. -No, grazie Mulder, prima tu-. Lui l'aveva guardata per un attimo, chiedendosi cosa fosse a rendere il suo sguardo così duro e imbarazzato insieme, poi l'aveva ascoltata, ed era entrato per primo nella stanza. Continuava a pensarci, ora che stava seduto su quel divanetto, in attesa che il vice direttore lo ricevesse.

No, non ci stava solo pensando, si stava arrovellando il cervello, anche se non riusciva veramente a ... ma non era questo il punto: il punto era che Scully si stava allontanando da lui, rapidamente.

-Agente Mulder, venga-. Skinner era molto serio, ma lo stesso Mulder avvertiva quella sensazione, la stessa che si percepisce quando si sta per affrontare una ramanzina perché tuo padre ti ha sorpreso con il naso si "quei" giornali trovati sotto il suo materasso. Skinner era imbarazzato, mortalmente. l'agente si sedette davanti alla scrivania, mentre il vice direttore prendeva distrattamente una penna dal portamatite e iniziava a giocherellarci senza apparentemente rendersene conto.

-Agente Mulder, sono stato a guardare per cinque anni e quello che ho visto mi è piaciuto. In venti anni di carriera all'FBI ho difficilmente incontrato una coppia di agenti affiatata come lei e Scully. Ero sicuro che qualsiasi caso avreste affrontato, sareste riusciti a sbrogliare la matassa insieme. Ora ho qualche dubbio-. Per Mulder fu una mattonata nello stomaco: -l'agente Scully le ha detto qualcosa?-; era ansioso, era questo il termine giusto. Erano entrambi ansiosi? Nelle ultime quattro settimane aveva avuto i nervi a fior di pelle, pronto a scattare come una molla: sussultava ogni volta che li apriva la porta del suo ufficio, sussultava quando lei esalava un sospiro, gli si fermava il cuore quando entrambi rimanevano in silenzio per più di due minuti, sentiva il respiro di lei regolare e si vergognava di essere così sulle spine. Come un figlio colpevole con la madre. Si sentiva, in definitiva, spogliato della sua sicurezza.

-No, non ho ancora parlato con lei-. "Ancora": ciò vuol dire che aveva intenzione di farlo, forse oggi, forse adesso. Forse lei stava ora attraversando il corridoio, mettendo un piede davanti all'altro, con i capelli che dondolano e le accarezzano le spalle e il collo, con lo sguardo diritto davanti a sé, sicura, una sicurezza che lo aveva sempre stimolato, ma che ora lo spaventava. Sentiva la pelle d'oca che gli increspava i peli delle braccia e delle gambe al solo pensiero ...

Bussarono alla porta; Mulder ebbe un sussulto. -Avanti!-, aveva risposto Skinner, fingendo di non notare il volto di Mulder che era diventato improvvisamente cereo. Scully entrò salutando e si sedette accanto al collega. Mulder si girò a guardarla il tempo necessario per salutarla, si era rigirato nella sedia alla ricerca di una posizione più comoda; aveva persino accavallato le gambe, per sembrare disinvolto; ma il suo viso rimaneva pallido e gli occhi enormi e pieni di panico. Skinner non capiva cosa realmente stesse accadendo, e fu sul punto di congedarli entrambi, ma ormai li aveva invitati e doveva dire loro quello che era necessario dire.

-Mi sta a cuore di ogni agente sotto la mia responsabilità-. Skinner misurava le parole, parole che aveva ripetuto nella sua testa per tutta la mattinata che ora gli sembravano pesanti come macigni e amare come un frutto acerbo sulla lingua. Per la prima volta dopo cinque anni, aveva per i suoi due agenti più capaci (ma erano molto più di questo) parole di sconforto e delusione. Non era la prima volta che li chiamava per dar loro la periodica tirata d'orecchie: era già accaduto in passato di doverli richiamare all'ordine, un appuntamento fisso, a cui i due agenti sembravano essersi abituati e che non sconvolgevano nessuna delle due parti (lui da un lato, loro dall'altro) più di tanto. Ma oggi era diverso: questa volta, in quelle parole, c'era molto del suo. Era molto preoccupato per come le cose si stavano mettendo: dalla cattura di Van Blunght non avevano più affrontato un caso vero, qualcosa che partisse da loro, con una uscita di Mulder, una delle sue teorie che ormai erano diventate il suo pane quotidiano, e su cui Skinner ogni tanto, la mattina, arrivando in ufficio, fantasticava e sorrideva tra sé, per lo meno all'inizio.

L'uomo si chiedeva se non fossero arrivati ad un punto di rottura, a non poterne più, ad aver bisogno di staccare, di stare lontani per un po', di prendere fiato. La persona che lo preoccupava di più, ovviamente, era Scully: era un bel po' che non si prendeva un periodo di riposo e il suo lavoro ne risentiva.

Illustrò a due agenti le sue perplessità e loro ascoltarono senza fiatare, senza ribattere o confermare. Si, c'era sicuramente qualcosa di strano. Assentirono ad ogni frase, ad ogni proposta; uscirono dall'ufficio docili e remissivi come agnellini, e questo, invece che tranquillizzare Skinner, lo rese ancora più nervoso e per qualche istante fu sul punto di richiamarli dentro per rettificare tutto e chiedere loro cosa stesse accadendo. Ma sapeva che loro avrebbero risposto che non c'era niente che non andava, che lui aveva ragione, come facevano sempre quando non volevano stare ad ascoltare i suoi rimbrotti.

Alla fine si convinse che, in un modo o nell'altro, era riuscito a trovare una soluzione e che almeno aveva smosso le acque. Stare lontani li avrebbe aiutati a ritrovare l'equilibrio.

2.

Non parlarono per tutto il tempo che ci volle a tornare nel seminterrato. Una volta lì, Mulder continuò a riordinare gi schedari, come stava facendo prima che Skinner lo chiamasse. Scully si sedette alla sua scrivania e diede un'occhiata a quello che stava facendo il giorno precedente: trascrizioni di autopsie, con relative foto e referti medici. Lo sentiva armeggiare alle sua spalle e quel frusciare di fogli le provocava un brivido lungo la schiena e il collo, fino a rizzarle i peli sotto la nuca.

-Cosa farai in questi giorni, Scully?-

-Mah, non lo so, mi rilasserò, andrò a pranzo con mia madre ... -

Spesso, si fanno domande senza alcun significato per paura di sentire risposte che invece possono significare tutto.

Ed era proprio quel "tutto" che la spaventava, e forse, spaventava anche lui; quel tutto che ancora non conoscevano, che appariva nebuloso e incerto, come nebuloso e incerto era il tempo che le rimaneva ...

D'un tratto ebbe l'intenzione di tornare nell'ufficio di Skinner e dirgli che non aveva più alcuna intenzione di andare in vacanza, che voleva stare lì, con il suo lavoro, con le autopsie, i mutanti, i cadaveri, gli alieni, ... con Mulder. Lo sentiva così distante da qualche giorno, come se avesse avuto paura di avvicinarsi a lei. Non era anche la sua paura? Se fosse rimasta assente per dieci giorni tutto quello che stava covando sarebbe potuto sfumare e una volta finite le ferie tutto sarebbe tornato come prima e forse avrebbero perso un'occasione per ...

Senza voltarsi verso il collega, Scully lasciò che le parole le uscissero dalla bocca, come l'elio che si lascia fuoriuscire da un palloncino che rischia di scoppiare. -Mulder, io non posso andare in vacanza, non ora-.

Sentì un frastuono terribile alle sue spalle ed ebbe un sussulto. Si voltò di scatto e vide Mulder che a fatica teneva in piedi il mobile in acciaio dello schedario che se ne stava pericolosamente in bilico, mentre fogli, cartelle e oggetti vari fuoriuscivano dai cassetti o scivolavano dall'alto. Si avvicinò all'uomo e gli diede una mano a raddrizzare il mobile.

-Non facciamo come al solito: di fronte a situazioni di tensione come questa ci chiudiamo in noi stessi, ognuno nel suo angolo a rimuginare e leccarci le ferite, con la paura che il momento passi ... e prima che possiamo farci qualcosa è già passato. Noi due non abbiamo mai parlato seriamente. E tu non sai quanto ne senta il bisogno!-.

Erano accovacciati sul pavimento a raccogliere i documenti e le evidenze, uno davanti all'altro, ma mentre Scully lo guardava in volto, o almeno ci provava, Mulder stava chino sui fogli sparsi sul linoleum, i suoi movimenti erano meccanici e innaturali, come se stesse evitando apposta di guardarla in volto, o di farsi scorgere.

Ad un tratto Scully capì: Mulder era geloso, geloso perché lei aveva detto cose a Van Blunght che a lui non aveva mai detto, confidenze vere e profonde, aveva raggiunto uno stadio di intimità con quell'uomo che lui non era riuscito ad instaurare in cinque anni, o almeno così credeva lui, e probabilmente si sentiva anche in colpa per questo, forse addirittura inadeguato. Forse pensava di essere la persona sbagliata, forse credeva che lei non gli volesse bene, che non lo apprezzasse e non lo stimasse, a causa di quello che era successo. Van Blunght aveva fatto vacillare la sicurezza di Mulder, la sua fiducia in Scully, il loro legame, la loro amicizia.

Scully sorrise teneramente, profondamente lusingata dalla ingenuità di Mulder, da quel sentimento che non era da lui, che non avrebbe mai riconosciuto, in un milione di anni.

-Ci sono cose di me che conosci, Mulder, senza che io debba dirtele a parole-. l'uomo alzò lo sguardo, nel quale la donna vide un certo sollievo.

Gli allungò alcuni fogli e, così facendo, si rialzò. Mulder, che ancora non aveva detto una parola, rimase accovacciato ai suoi piedi, con i fogli tra le mani, la bocca aperta in una fessura, con lo sguardo rivolto verso l'alto, fisso su di lei.

-Ma parlare ci farebbe un gran bene. E' una cosa a cui non ci dobbiamo disabituare-.

Così dicendo era uscita. E Mulder rimase per un tempo che gli sembrò interminabile dov'era, accucciato a terra, con i documenti in mano, la mano protesa, lo sguardo vacuo di chi non vede ciò che ha davanti a sé.

Probabilmente c'erano troppe cose che lui dava per scontate.

Si chiese se Pendrell provasse la stessa sensazione di vuoto e smarrimento quando lei usciva dal suo laboratorio, per tornarci chissà quando.

3.

Erano in ufficio, Mulder stava scrivendo su di un foglio quasi ancora completamente bianco. La mano sinistra era aperta, a tenere fermo il foglio, proprio come i bambini quando disegnano tutti assorti e concentrati: le dita rosee e affusolate erano ben separate, dita di un uomo che non aveva dovuto fare lavori manuali per mantenersi.

Non erano le mani ruvide e sgraziate di un manovale o un operaio. Quelle mani l'avevano sorretta, protetta, salvata; si erano posate sulla sua nuca scossa dai singhiozzi, avevano accolto le sue in una stretta di conforto e complicità; quelle dita avevano asciugato calde lacrime dai suoi occhi.

Ma erano anche le stesse mani forti che avevano accusato, scavato, sparato, ucciso.

Quelle mani avevano disegnato nell'aria le sue mirabolanti e fantasiose teorie, così estreme, ma affascinanti, quasi invitandola, sfidandola a provare il contrario. E lei aveva sempre accettato la sfida, stimolata dal suo sguardo, il gusto per il confronto, l'amore per la ricerca, la volontà comune di arrivare fino in fondo.

All'improvviso un pensiero inatteso le aveva attraversato la mente: non aveva fatto in tempo ad impedirselo e già aveva cominciato ad arrossire leggermente, distogliendo lo sguardo e serrando le labbra, sperando che Mulder non alzasse il viso e se ne accorgesse. Ma l'uomo, quasi avesse sentito gli occhi di lei su di sé, aveva alzato la testa e l'aveva fissata come se l'avesse vista per la prima volta. A quel punto il rossore di Scully si era fatto più intenso e non aveva potuto trattenersi dal chiedere:- Non ho pensato ad alta voce, vero?-

Mulder aveva sorriso, a metà tra l'imbarazzato e il divertito (ma Scully aveva notato qualcos'altro tra le due cose. Piacere, forse?), e solo allora si era resa conto che le sue dita stavano accarezzando quelle di lui, sfiorandole appena con i polpastrelli.

Subito la donna aveva ritratto la mano, come una bambina sorpresa con le dita immerse nella marmellata, senza riuscire ad impedire che il viso le diventasse paonazzo. Così, con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta si era scostata dalla scrivania di Mulder, cercando di trovare le parole, ma riuscendo ad emettere solo dei suoni gutturali.

-Mulder?-, si era guardata intorno, toccandosi la fronte con la mano "temeraria", mentre la mente annaspava nell'affannata ricerca di una spiegazione, se non razionale, quanto meno plausibile, a ciò che era appena successo.

Prima di ritornare a guardare Mulder, voleva essere sicura di avere ancora tutto sotto controllo, di aver trovato un valido motivo a spiegazione dei fatti, e poi subito incalzare con un altro oggetto di conversazione, per allontanarsi, in zona di sicurezza, dal terreno minato che era sempre stato l'argomento "intimità" fra loro due.

Ora, sola nel suo letto, la testa infilata sotto il cuscino, Scully scoppiò a ridere: come si era sentita stupida, e come si sentiva stupida ora, mentre, ripensandoci, avvertiva l'imbarazzo invaderle le guance e le sembrava di udire ancora le sue scuse balbettate e confuse. Era stata molto grata a Mulder per aver tempestivamente cambiato argomento e seppe che lui aveva intuito che non aveva una spiegazione pronta per il quello che aveva fatto.

Si alzò di scatto dal letto, quasi per sfuggire a quel vecchio ricordo scomodo, e andò in bagno a darsi una rinfrescata. Sentiva spesso la mancanza del suo piccolo Queequeg, soprattutto la mattina, quando lo chiamava con mille moine per annunciargli che la colazione era pronta; Queequeg arrivava di corsa, ansimando rumorosamente, e la guardava con quel suo dolcissimo sguardo, un misto di gratitudine e eccitazione, quello sguardo che solo il suo amore disinteressato poteva aver prodotto.

Lei si chinava verso di lui, con la ciotola piena di carne a pezzettoni, mentre lui le saltellava intorno con la lingua penzoloni e quel suo guaire impaziente, un paio di baci sulla guancia della padrona e poi tuffava il suo piccolo muso nella colazione, scodinzolando. In cinque minuti aveva ripulito il piatto.

Scully bofonchiò un sorriso mesto; sapeva che se non si fosse trovata qualcosa da fare, la malinconia l'avrebbe colta sicuramente impreparata. E quando mai si è preparati?

D'improvviso le sembrò di non avere niente da fare. Vagava per la casa, aspettandosi da un momento all'altro che Mulder bussasse alla porta del suo appartamento farneticando non si sa quale delle sue fantascientifiche teorie e si sarebbe rituffata nel suo mondo, quello in cui tutto è possibile, dove devi avere mille occhi e mille orecchie, dove "si" vuol dire "no", e "no" vuol dire "forse", e dove niente è quello che sembra. E dove la sua razionalità e la sua scienza sarebbero state messe a dura prova.

Seduta alla scrivania, con una tazza di caffè in mano che sorseggiava distrattamente, Scully si sorprese a riguardare le foto delle autopsie fatte due giorni prima, e sulle quali aveva fatto una dettagliata relazione il pomeriggio precedente, quando, abbandonato l'ufficio dopo aver lasciato Mulder alle prese con i documenti sparsi sul pavimento, era andata al laboratorio a prendere le ultime analisi.

Era soddisfatta del suo operato, non c'era che dire: conciso, preciso, esauriente. Molte volte fantasticava su articoli per riviste specializzate, o qualche ricerca su un caso particolare (non gli mancava certo il materiale), proprio come gli articoli che Mulder scriveva per tutte quelle riviste sugli UFO e sul paranormale.

iEhi, cosa sto facendo?/i Si disse ad un tratto. Buttò i documenti sul fondo del cassetto; con un ultimo, lunghissimo sorso terminò il caffè. Si alzò e marciò decisa verso l'armadio, da dove prese un paio di jeans e una maglietta e, mentre si vestiva, chiamò la madre.

4.

Si erano date appuntamento al fiume vicino al chiosco degli hamburger. Gli argomenti furono svariati: il lavoro, la salute, i medici, i fratelli lontani. E poi, senza sapere come ci fosse arrivata, si era ritrovata a parlarle di Mulder, di come il loro rapporto di lavoro si stesse modificando.

Margareth aveva sorriso dolcemente, lo stesso sorriso di chi la sa lunga e conosce la sua bambina: sapeva che le era già successo di vivere un coinvolgimento emotivo con un collega di lavoro, ma sapeva anche che sua figlia non era una sprovveduta, che non voleva prendere la decisione sbagliata.

-Sai, Dana, quando fosti ricoverata in ospedale due anni fa, Melissa mi confidò di essere convinta che Fox fosse innamorato di te. Io non ci avevo fatto nemmeno caso. Tu lo sai, Melissa riusciva a leggere dentro le persone. Non so dirti come mai, ma adesso tu e Fox vi trovate in questa situazione: capita che due persone che lavorano insieme arrivano ad un punto in cui non si sopportano più; è naturale. Però è anche vero che siete entrambi soli, ed è facile che vi siate affezionati molto l'uno all'altra. Quello che ti raccomando è di non lanciarti in una relazione che forse non esiste: è facile confondere la passione per il lavoro con ben altro tipo di passione. Non illuderti troppo-.

Capiva ciò che sua madre cercava di dirle: "Ti sei già scottata altre volte, non ricaderci ancora". Ed era proprio questa la sua più grande paura: una relazione con Mulder significava mettere in discussione tutto il loro rapporto di lavoro, a cui lei teneva tantissimo, la loro collaborazione, ma soprattutto la loro amicizia, il sentimento più profondo e sincero che le era mai capitato di provare, per nessuno, nemmeno per Jack.

Ora, mentre stava lavando i piatti della cena, si rese conto che sua madre aveva ragione: lei e Mulder si conoscevano ormai da cinque anni, perché proprio adesso?

La sua memoria andava indietro nel tempo, a quel marzo del 1992, quando si ritrovò per la prima volta a guardare in quei tormentati occhi nocciola che ancora dovevano imparare a fidarsi di lei.

Era stata mandata lì per spiarlo e probabilmente sarebbe stato così se non avesse intuito la purezza e l'onestà della sua ricerca. Nonostante l'uomo non si fidasse ancora di lei, le aveva detto la verità, le aveva permesso di lavorare al suo fianco, le aveva dato la possibilità di mettere realmente alla prova le sua capacità, la sua intelligenza; tutto quello che l'aveva spinta a scegliere l'FBI invece di una sicura carriera come medico patologo in qualche prestigiosa clinica era lì, con Mulder.

Don Chisciotte-Mulder e Sancio Panza-Scully, insieme contro i mulini a vento, l'uno con in mano una lancia spuntata, l'altro con un fiasco di vino.

Subito rise sonoramente, poi però iniziò a pensare al vino rosso: Van Blunght sulla porta del suo appartamento con una bottiglia in mano e tante felici intenzioni per la mente.

-Certe idee a Mulder non verrebbero mai-.

Pensava di esserne convinta, ma sussultò al suono del campanello.

Si asciugò le mani tremanti, -Arrivo!-, e andò alla porta. Dallo spioncino vide che, si, era proprio Mulder; notò che aveva una cartella in mano e nessun ridicolo ghigno sulle labbra.

Si sentì sollevata e aprì.

5.

-Ciao. Scusa se ti disturbo, Scully, lo so che sei in vacanza ...- Quasi non lo sentiva; continuava a fissarlo come se fosse il primo essere umano che vedeva dopo un lungo periodo di isolamento.

-... ma ho bisogno del tuo parere medico su queste-. Le porse la cartella che aveva in mano, da cui Scully tirò fuori un pacchetto di foto. Qualcosa si spezzò da qualche parte nella mente di Scully (o forse era nel cuore?), prese i fogli e le foto con un sospiro e andò a sedersi al posto in cui aveva appena finito di cenare.

-Quelli della scientifica sono in alto mare e si sono rivolti a noi-, si affrettò a precisare Mulder, sedendosi a sua volta di fronte alla donna e protendendosi sul tavolo con ansia.

Le foto ritraevano i corpi trucidati di 4 ragazze, con alcuni dettagli raccapriccianti in primo piano.

-Mulder, come mai hai dato corda a Banning? Di solito lo liquidi con una teoria strampalata, avendo cura di ingigantire i particolari più inverosimili e quindi ritorni col naso sul caricatore delle diapositive!-. Era così che se lo era immaginato per tutto il tempo, solo nel loro ufficio, con gli occhiali affondati nella luce bianca e fastidiosa del proiettore, studiando immagini di cerchi nel grano o segni sui corpi ormai senza vita di vittime innocenti.

In fondo non era andata molto lontano dalla verità.

Banning aveva fatto irruzione nel suo ufficio dopo l'ora di pranzo, un momento assai critico per Mulder, per sventolargli sotto il naso quelle foto che non stimolavano di certo la digestione.

E proprio come Scully aveva immaginato, lui stava chino sul proiettore.

Non si era nemmeno voltato verso la porta quando il giovane si era annunciato, avendo cura di informarlo che "questo caso era il più bizzarro che gli fosse mai capitato!" e che erano "... in alto mare!". Si chiese come potesse essere il caso più bizzarro che gli fosse mai capitato, dato che poteva benissimo essere il terzo o il quarto, e dato che quella era la solita tiritera con cui Banning iniziava i suoi discorsi appena spalancava senza bussare la porta del suo ufficio, prima ancora di dire "Buongiorno". Ma ci passava sopra: il quoziente intellettuale di quel ragazzo era pari a quello di una foca monaca in calore e non trovava giustificazione migliore del "caso bizzarro" ogni volta che si allungava fino al seminterrato perché brancolava nel buio, il che accadeva praticamente ogni giorno, per ogni caso, dal primo giorno in cui Banning era entrato nell'FBI. Correva da Mulder (ma soprattutto, da Scully) come un bambino capriccioso corre dalla mamma ogni volta che un compagno di scuola gli fa un dispetto.

-Mulder, dai un'occhiata a queste-. Gli aveva allungato le foto e attendeva con le mani in tasca la sua risposta.

Mulder aveva allungato una mano sulla scrivania, senza staccare gli occhi dal pannello bianco dall'altra parte della stanza, e aveva quindi dato uno attento e pensieroso sguardo alle immagini in bianco e nero che testimoniavano sicuramente l'operato di qualche serial killer.

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, in cui parve valutare e scartare via via infinite ipotesi (o almeno così pensava Banning), si limitò a dire:-Credo siano morte!-.

Poi guardò il giovane agente, osservò il suo sguardo deluso, mentre sembrava cercare in giro per la stanza qualcosa che credeva di aver visto, ma che adesso era misteriosamente scomparso.

-L'agente Scully non c'è, Banning, è in ferie ... -.

-Non potresti contattarla per un breve consulto? Non sappiamo dove sbattere la testa ...-

iuTu/u non sai dove sbattere la testa/i, pensava Mulder mentre ancora una volta, si era voltato e gli dava le spalle. Stava per rimettersi a trafficare con le diapositive quando si bloccò: contattarla?breve consulto?

All'improvviso Mulder si dimostrò molto interessato a quanto l'agente avesse da dirgli.

-Ho pensato all'agente Scully perché, mi pare, ha familiarità con casi analoghi-.

Guardando quelle foto anche Mulder si rese conto che solo Scully avrebbe potuto capirci qualcosa.

Aveva pensato a lei in quel momento, aveva pensato a lei in ogni momento della giornata.

Mulder aveva preso il fascicolo e, senza che il collega potesse dire una parola, gli aveva promesso che quella sera stessa sarebbe andato da Scully. Si era aggrappato a quei documenti come un naufrago si aggrappa al salvagente in mezzo all'oceano; aveva passato il resto del pomeriggio a rigirarsi nelle mani le foto e i referti medici, li aveva sfogliati, li aveva continuamente cambiati di posto.

Alle cinque in punto era schizzato dalla sedia come una molla. Cena veloce a casa sua, una doccia altrettanto veloce, e alle otto era già sotto le finestre di Scully.

Mentre percorreva il pezzo di giardino fra la sua auto e le scale dell'ingresso, aveva avuto la tentazione di lasciar stare tutto: avrebbe solo fatto la figura dello stupido e poi sicuramente sarebbe stata ancora a tavola, magari in compagnia.

E poi, una volta dentro, che cosa le avrebbe detto? Finito di parlare di quelle foto e di quei referti avrebbe risolto di stare con lei mezz'ora e quindi di andarsene senza ... cosa?

Tra i dubbi e le domande, aveva fatto avanti e indietro lungo il breve tragitto per circa mezz'ora, finché non arrivò alla conclusione che a quell'ora aveva già finito di mangiare e che probabilmente si era annoiata da morire tutto il giorno, e sicuramente vederlo le avrebbe fatto piacere. Se solo avesse saputo perché era corso lì!

-Ne vuoi un po'?-. Mulder sembrò per un attimo cadere dalle nuvole.

Scully era in piedi dietro la sedia, con in mano una caraffa piena di caffè e lo guardava, pronta a versarne nella tazza che, chissà come e quando, gli si era materializzata davanti.

-Si, grazie-, disse, dopo un attimo di smarrimento.

-Com'è andata oggi?-. Mulder pensò che si stavano staccando pericolosamente dall'argomento foto e lui non aveva avuto bisogno di inventarsi niente, era stata lei a fare il primo passo. Probabilmente aveva capito che quelle foto erano solo il pretesto.

-Beh, niente di particolare: mi sono arrivati un paio di fax su qualche avvistamento. Ho fatto qualche telefonata, ma credo siano solo delle bufale-. "Sono qui per parlarti, Scully, almeno così credo, ma ora mi sembra di non avere più niente da dirti!".

-C'era altro di cui volevi parlarmi?-.

6.

Qualche ora più tardi Scully si toglieva la camicetta, mentre Mulder si avviava riluttante verso la sua auto, pronto a tornarsene a casa.

Scully era tramortita da ciò che stava accadendo: stava davvero scoprendo un nuovo Mulder, e non era quello di Van Blunght, era il "suo" Mulder, quello che correva dietro ad alieni, mostri e mutanti e che negli ultimi 25 anni aveva sempre e solo avuto per la mente la sorella Samantha; quello stesso Mulder con cui quella sera si era confidata, con cui aveva chiacchierato e riso.

In un altro mondo, in un altro tempo, sapeva che lei e Mulder sarebbero stati perfetti insieme; ma lì, con il loro lavoro, i superiori, il male che li circondava ... sembrava che non potessero avere un attimo di pace, un momento per guardarsi in silenzio e sentirsi più vicini.

Quella sera avevano preso fiato, standosene a bighellonare per le strade di Georgetown, con quella leggera brezza che faceva venire i brividi, ma che era tanto piacevole.

-Qual è stato il momento più imbarazzante della tua vita, Scully?-.

Poteva dire "quel pomeriggio in ufficio quando ti ho accarezzato la mano soprappensiero", ma si rese conto che non ne aveva il coraggio: non si confessa mai il momento più imbarazzante della propria vita alla stessa persona che era lì con te quando è successo.

-Avevo 17 anni e stavo passeggiando per le strade del centro con sotto braccio il risultato del mio ultimo saccheggio in un negozio di abbigliamento. Mi ero fermata in una tabaccheria e, per la prima volta in vita mia, mi ero presa un pacchetto di sigarette. Non avevo la reale intenzione di iniziare a fumare, ma, sai, la curiosità ... - si era bloccata perché aveva notato che Mulder non la guardava più in viso: si era voltato dall'altra parte e sembrava proprio che stesse sogghignando.

-Avanti, non mi credi? E' vero, non volevo fumarle tutte, volevo solo provare! Tutti i miei amici ... -.

-Si, certo Scully, ti credo-, fece Mulder, con le labbra che si incurvavano sempre più verso l'alto.

Scully, paonazza in volto per l'imbarazzo, iniziò a difendersi strenuamente.

-Piantala. Credi che non ti veda? Te la stai facendo sotto dal ridere! E comunque aspetta a farlo: il bello deve ancora arrivare. Insomma, mi fermai in questa tabaccheria, presi le sigarette e mi nascosi in un vicolo per accendermene una. La prima boccata fu un totale disastro: sentii il fumo scendermi nella gola e poi nei polmoni e credetti di morire! Vincendo la nausea, continuai a prenderne delle lunghe boccate, fino a quando non mi fui abituata. Sentivo gli occhi uscirmi dalle orbite, avevo la gola che bruciava, ma volevo a tutti i costi fumare! Dopo circa dieci minuti stavo fumando la terza: ormai mi ero abituata all'aroma e alla consistenza. E probabilmente ero troppo presa dall'imparare a tenere il ritmo del respiro, perché non mi accorsi nemmeno che, pochi metri più avanti, c'era mia madre che usciva da una drogheria-.

-Mio Dio! Tua madre che ti becca mentre fumi la tua prima...-

-E ultima-, sottolineò Scully

- ... sigaretta!-.

Scully fece un breve risolino.

-Caso vuole che avevo appena tirato una bella boccata, quindi avevo tutta la bocca piena di fumo. Non potevo far finta di non averla vista, dato che ce l'avevo praticamente in faccia e lei mi aveva visto, non solo, ma mi stava venendo incontro per salutarmi-.

A questo punto, Scully iniziò a ridere, e non smise, nemmeno per finire il racconto a Mulder: rideva e parlava insieme.

-Sperando che lei non se ne accorgesse, buttai via la sigaretta con un gesto secco e casuale della mano. Ma avevo ancora il fumo che mi stava soffocando. Credimi Mulder, mi sentivo morire, gli occhi mi bruciavano: una tortura! Ovviamente mia madre mi ha salutato e io, sperando in bene e dicendo le mie preghiere, le dissi: "Ciao mamma!", con la voce più suadente del mondo, mentre dalla mia bocca usciva una immensa e inequivocabile nuvola di fumo da sigaretta-.

Mulder ebbe uno scoppio di risa, si piegò in avanti tenendosi la pancia.

Scully lo seguì a ruota, anche lei piegata dal ridere. Si appoggiavano l'un l'altro e, tra una risata e l'altra cercavano di dirsi qualcosa.

Alla fine, con le lacrime agli occhi, Scully continuò:

-Aspetta, aspetta! Non ho finito. A quel punto mia mamma, che aveva ovviamente capito tutto, mi guardò con la faccia stranita ed ebbe una reazione che mai, in un milione di anni, avrei immaginato. "Dana, ma tu fumi", non me lo aveva nemmeno domandato, sembrava più il tono di chi ti sta dicendo una cosa qualunque, tipo "Ti si è slacciata una scarpa". Io le dissi: "Eh, si". E lei: "Ma non me n'ero mai accorta"; e io: "Ho cominciato dieci minuti fa". "Beh, cerca di essere a casa in fretta: fra un'oretta si cena". A quel punto si girò dalla parte opposta e si allontanò senza dire altro, senza fare scenate e, soprattutto, senza minacciarmi di dirlo a mio padre se non avessi smesso. Cosa che comunque ho fatto: ho buttato il pacchetto nel primo cestino che ho trovato e da allora non ho più toccato una sigaretta ... o quasi-.

Erano seguiti altri dieci minuti di chiacchiere inutili. Quindi ...

-Scully, la conosci la teoria del gelato alla fragola?-. La donna si girò verso il collega che sogghignava divertito, con una faccia stranita, cercando di carpire la logica di quanto l'uomo aveva appena detto, ma, ovviamente, non ci riuscì.

Vedendo quanto lei si sforzasse, Mulder si affrettò a rassicurarla.

-Era un gioco che io e mia sorella ci eravamo inventati per immaginare come sarebbe stata la nostra vita da adulti. Ce l'eravamo inventata una sera d'estate, andando con i nostri genitori a prendere il gelato. Il suo preferito era quello alla fragola: tutte le bambine amano il gelato alla fragola ... -

La sua voce si era fatta roca e sembrò sul punto di non andare più avanti, assorto in quel raro ricordo felice della sua infanzia.

Ma quasi subito si riebbe, e Scully fu felice che volesse condividere con lei quel momento.

-Samantha mi saltellava al fianco, le trecce che le dondolavano sulle spalle talmente invitanti che, sapevo, non sarei resistito a lungo ancora prima di tirargliele. Penso che se le facesse apposta, perché in fondo le faceva piacere quando gliele tiravo! Beh, fattostà che si gira verso di me, mi guarda con quel suo sguardo illuminato e un po' pazzoide, sai, di chi ha appena avuto un'idea geniale e folgorante, e mi dice: "Fox, spiegami cos'è la teoria del gelato alla fragola!". Io, lì per lì sono rimasto a bocca aperta: mi chiedevo se il gelato fosse stato avariato o se avesse preso una botta in testa-.

Mulder ridacchiò soddisfatto: gli sembrava ancora di scorgere quella espressione, quel viso piccolo e perfetto, quella bambina che amava oltre ogni limite immaginabile e che di lì a pochi mesi le sarebbe stata strappata dalle braccia proprio davanti ai suoi occhi, lasciandolo con un vuoto che ancora non era riuscito a riempire, nemmeno fuggendo in Inghilterra, nemmeno studiando come un dannato, nemmeno entrando nell'FBI, nemmeno con gli X files; quella bambina era diventata lo scopo della sua vita, desiderava rivedere quel sorriso, quello sguardo, risentire quella vocetta allegra e dolce.

-Rimasi al gioco, e le raccontai che la nostra vita deve essere come un gelato alla fragola: per essere perfetta, deve essere fresca, perché non deve mai diventare monotona o ristagnante; dolce, perché abbiamo tutti bisogno di affetto e attenzioni per sentirci felici; rosa, e quindi positiva: non ha senso affrontare la vita con pessimismo; e infine rossa, ovvero passionale, perché è solo inseguendo i nostri obiettivi con passione e dedizione che conquistiamo ciò che vogliamo. E così, ogni volta che ci sentivamo giù o dovevamo affrontare una difficoltà, ripensavamo alla nostra teoria, a quella serata e all'estate, e ci sentivamo subito meglio-.

Mulder sorrideva soddisfatto e Scully si sentì il cuore leggero: probabilmente quel ricordo, più di ogni altra cosa, teneva in vita in lui l'immagine della sorella, la rendeva viva e reale nella memoria; un'immagine a cui l'uomo si aggrappava per non dimenticare che Samantha era stata una persona che lui aveva conosciuto e che da qualche parte, lo era ancora.

La serata proseguì così, fra confessioni sottotono, rivelazioni non troppo sconvolgenti, quasi ordinarie, e altri ricordi di cui ridere insieme.

Erano arrivati nel punto lungo il fiume in cui Scully si era data appuntamento con la madre proprio quella mattina. Girandosi verso Mulder, Scully si accorse che questi la stava fissando con un sorrisetto malizioso e insieme imbarazzato. Si sentì subito a disagio che mascherò con un sorriso e una battuta: -Mulder, che c'è? Sei caduto in uno stato catatonico? Ti sei accorto che hai dimenticato il cellulare a casa?-.

-La prima cosa che ho pensato quando ti ho visto entrare nel mio ufficio quel giorno, tutta sorridente e disponibile, è stata che avevi delle gambe bellissime!-.

Scully arrossì, abbandonando ogni parvenza di sarcasmo, abbassando lo sguardo e sorridendo, questa volta, impacciata e quasi infastidita, ma visibilmente compiaciuta del complimento.

-G...Grazie, Mulder ... -, disse mentre con un gesto della mano aggiustava un ciuffo di capelli dietro l'orecchio destro. Ci fu un interminabile momento di silenzio, che Scully ruppe quasi di getto: -Tu ci credi?- così dicendo, aveva alzato lo sguardo su Mulder, il viso ancora rosso, ma gli occhi fermi.

-Se credo a cosa?-, fece Mulder, con un sorriso disorientato sulle labbra.

-Alla tua teoria del gelato alla fragola-. Lo guardava dritto negli occhi, senza timore, senza dare peso al rossore sulle sue guance che si faceva sempre più intenso.

Mulder non rispose, non a parole, per lo meno. Si chinò lentamente verso di lei, allungando una mano sul suo fianco, cingendola e attirandola dolcemente a sé. Scully non oppose resistenza, si fece improvvisamente molle, vinta dalla sua intraprendenza. Le sembrava di sentire una musica arrivare da chissà dove, forse da qualche locale lì vicino, forse da quella auto parcheggiata dall'altra parte del parco. O forse proveniva da dietro le labbra di Mulder, chi lo sa. Si chiese se, quando avrebbe riaperto gli occhi ci sarebbero stati ancora gli alberi, o se il fiume avrebbe continuato a gorgogliare lì, in fianco a loro. Si chiese se il mondo non stesse smettendo di esistere in quel momento, perché le sembrava di non sentire altro se non le labbra di Mulder tra le sue, quel sapore dolce e caldo, il profumo della sua pelle e il calore delle sue mani lungo i suoi fianchi, il suo respiro alterato e il suo battito accelerato. E poi ancora dita che si intrecciano, che affondano tra i capelli, e non sai più qual è il tuo cuore, quali sono i tuoi occhi, quand'è stata l'ultima volta che hai guardato il cielo stellato senza sentire il gelo della paura.

Si accorse che stavano ballando: il suo viso era scivolato sul petto di lui, che si sollevava e si abbassava con regolarità; aveva le mani sulle sue spalle, mentre lui le teneva sulla sua schiena. Le dita di Mulder si muovevano con lenti e impercettibili movimenti, come se stessero scrivendo un messaggio segreto solo per lei. Il suo cuore sotto l'orecchio scandiva il ritmo in cui sentiva il sangue scorrerle nelle vene. Lui la dondolava da un piede all'altro e lei non si era accorta che si era tolta le scarpe e stava con i piedi su quelli di lui, accarezzandogli con l'alluce la caviglia sotto l'orlo dei pantaloni.

Ora, mentre era sola nella sua stanza e si stava preparando per andare a letto, si guardava le dita dei piedi e sentiva ancora quelli di Mulder sotto i suoi, quel contatto così intimo e complice fra loro due.

Si strinse le mani intorno alle braccia, buttò indietro la testa e chiuse gli occhi, rievocando quel momento: onde che si infrangono a riva, un acquazzone estivo che improvviso ti sorprende durante una passeggiata.

Come improvviso suonò il campanello, per l'ultima volta quella sera: Mulder di nuovo alla sua porta, Mulder che non voleva andarsene.

7.

Quando Dana si risvegliò la mattina dopo, sapeva che Fox era già andato al lavoro. Non poteva dire quando era diventato Fox; era passata dal cognome al nome con una disinvoltura che spaventava.

Ciò che era successo quella notte era ancora nebuloso nella sua mente, ma un'immagine si stagliava netta e chiara al di sopra di quel groviglio di pensieri: le sue mani, grandi e calde, che le stringevano dolcemente la nuca, il suo profumo, il suo respiro, il suo cuore che batteva così vicino; le riusciva difficile pensare ad altro.

Per schiarirsi le idee non c'era niente di meglio di una bella doccia.

Provava a sforzarsi di immaginare al rapporto fra lei e Fox dopo la quella prima. -Caspita! Perché non c'era del tea in quel bicchiere!-.

Le cose tra loro due erano sempre procedute a rilento e si rese conto il quel momento di quanto quei cinque anni fossero stati esasperanti per lei. Gli aveva detto che per lui avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa, e lui ci aveva scherzato sopra!

Sapeva di averlo preso alla sprovvista, ma aveva sperato di avviare una discussione ben diversa.

Quando poi la sezione era stata chiusa, le era sembrato che un muro di mattoni le cadesse sulla testa: era furiosa; come poteva accadere una cosa del genere proprio adesso?

Si sentiva persa all'idea di non lavorare più con lui e le noiosissime lezioni all'accademia non erano di aiuto per chi cercava qualcosa che riempisse quell'immenso vuoto.

Ma ciò che l'aveva ferita di più era stato il distacco di Fox: "Siamo sempre noi due, no? Siamo sempre amici! Perché mi ignora?". Aveva pensato che il suo risentimento verso le teste di cuoio lo avesse consumato a tal punto da renderlo insensibile al mondo che lo circondava e allora fu costretta a prendere in esame l'ipotesi che, ai suoi occhi, Dana faceva parte di tutto il resto del mondo, mentre per la donna lui faceva ormai parte di lei. Si era convinta che il rapporto sarebbe rimasto immutato, ma poi fu rapita. E quando si fu risvegliata dal coma, sua madre le era accanto, con un enorme sorriso di riconoscenza sul viso. Fox era venuto a trovarla e le aveva regalato la videocassetta del superbowl, che lei teneva ancora nel cassetto del comodino come una reliquia, e i suoi sguardi le avevano fatto venire i brividi.

Quando se n'era andato (troppo presto), sua madre le aveva detto che in quei giorni sembrava disperato: quando l'aveva vista nel letto con i tubi che le uscivano dalla bocca era diventato una furia. poco ci era mancato che prendesse tutti a pugni. E quando aveva iniziato ad urlare lo avevano portato via in tre persone.

Inizialmente la cosa le aveva fatto piacere, poi però iniziava a impazientirsi: perché allora tutto sembrava tornato come prima? Cosa gli impediva di essere sincero con lei?

Ma piano piano si accorse che le cose stavano in effetti cambiando: il loro affiatamento si faceva sempre più grande e il loro legame sempre più profondo. Sapeva che Fox avrebbe rischiato la vita per lei e Dana non avrebbe esitato a fare altrettanto. Cosa impediva a loro di avvicinarsi, allora?

Quando scoprì la sua malattia, avrebbe voluto scappare lontano da tutti, ma l'aveva visto arrivare con quel mazzo di fiori, aveva fatto la sua immancabile battuta (diventava sempre spiritoso quando erano vicini) e lei aveva desiderato solo di gettarsi fra le sue braccia e sfogare tutta la sua rabbia.

Dana si era accorta che l'unico vero conforto in quel momento sarebbe stato Fox, ma si convinse che ormai era troppo tardi: stava morendo e non voleva legarsi a nessuno, tanto meno a lui. Per cosa poi? Per farlo soffrire? Per trascinare anche li nel baratro della disperazione in cui sentiva di scivolare ogni giorno di più, in silenzio, sola?

Van Blunght era stato un ciclone nella tranquillità della sua decisione: aveva spazzato via la fortezza delle sue convinzioni, insinuandovi il dubbio: che forse non era giusto negarsi quel pezzo di paradiso solo perché si è affetti dal cancro; la medicina scopriva ogni giorno nuovi farmaci e forse lei avrebbe vissuto a lungo. Le venne in mente Clyde Bruckman: -Lei non morirà-. Quella frase la riempiva di disagio. -No, io non voglio vivere per sempre, voglio solo avere la certezza che Fox sarà sempre accanto a me-; il suono della sua voce le sembrò piagnucoloso e infantile, due aggettivi che mai e poi mai avrebbe immaginato di associare alla sua persona.

Si, Eddy aveva rivoluzionato la loro situazione.

Quando si era resa conto che era lui e non Fox l'uomo che stava per baciare, lo aveva odiato: le aveva dato una falsa speranza, si era sentita togliere il tappeto sotto i piedi e l'imbarazzo che aveva provato di fronte al collega non si poteva cancellare tanto facilmente, Ma la cosa che le bruciava di più era sapere come avrebbe potuto essere se il rapporto fra lei e Fox avesse preso una piega inaspettata, lei che non desiderava altro che avere accanto un uomo che la facesse sentire una donna, e non una perfetta agente dell'FBI.

E poi c'era il sangue ... Sangue. Se ne accorse quando ormai era troppo tardi: c'era del sangue che scendeva nel tubo di scarico, molto sangue. Si portò istintivamente la mano al naso e vide che l'emorragia era copiosa.

Chiuse la valvola dell'acqua e, senza mettersi l'accappatoio uscì dalla doccia. l'ultima cosa che vide fu la sua immagine nello specchio sopra il lavabo, pallida e magra. Poi divenne tutto nero, e Dana Scully non seppe più niente.

8.

-Scully è morta-.

-Mi dispiace, Frohike-, disse Langly, prendendo una pedina dal tabellone e riponendola nella scatola.

-Cosa combinate, ragazzi?-, chiese Mulder, facendo capolino dalla porta, seguito da Byers.

-Ciao Mulder: io e Langly stiamo giocando a "Complotti"-, disse Frohike con un sospiro di rassegnazione, curvo su se stesso e il viso voltato verso l'entrata del loro "covo".

-Che roba è?-

-E' un gioco che facciamo quando ci sentiamo un po' giù e non c'è niente di interessante da fare-.

-Volete dire che non ci sono complotti reali in vista?-, chiese Mulder con un sorriso malizioso. In realtà non gli importava granchè di quello che i due Guerrieri Solitari stavano facendo, ma si sentiva talmente frizzante e ben disposto quella mattina che avrebbe potuto anche prestare qualcuna delle sue videocassette a Frohike.

Byers, che nel frattempo era tornato ad immergersi nelle chat, si distrasse per un attimo dallo schermo.

-Mulder, sembri brioso questa mattina: cosa c'è di nuovo all'orizzonte?-

Frohike lo guardò più attentamente, strizzando gli occhi, studiando quella nuova luce che illuminava il viso dell'agente come mai aveva avuto modo di notare; non che lui prestasse molta attenzione al suo aspetto.

-Se la memoria non mi inganna, sai, è passato tanto tempo, ma hai l'aria di uno che ha fatto sesso!-.

Mulder ricambiò con sconcerto lo sguardo dell'uomo, che subito fece un sorriso complice. -c'ho preso, eh?-.

Ma istantaneamente la sua espressione cambiò dalla complicità allo sgomento. Mulder distolse lo sguardo. -Cosa fai Byers? Navighi?-.

Frohike si alzò dalla sedia, e si avvicinò all'amico, continuando a fissarlo con aria sospettosa.

Mulder sentiva i suoi occhi fissi su di sé e questo lo metteva molto a disagio; comunque cercava di tenere l'attenzione sullo schermo, sulle parole di Byers, che gli stava raccontando delle chiacchiere che stava facendo in quel momento in rete.

-Sei andato a casa di Scully ieri sera?-, tuonò Frohike all'improvviso, tanto che Mulder trasalì, e non solo per la sorpresa. A quella domanda che assomigliava più ad un'accusa, Langly lasciò scivolare il circuito stampato che stava studiando, mentre Byers lasciò a metà la frase e rimasero tutti e due a bocca aperta. Mulder li guardò tutti e tre, spostando i suoi occhi terrorizzati prima sull'uno, poi sull'altro, sforzandosi sembrare uno che cade dalle nuvole.

Cercò di mettere tutta l'abilità che aveva acquisito al liceo durante le recite scolastiche per darsi un tono, ampliando il più possibile le labbra in un sorriso smagliante e divertito e rendendo la voce il più naturale possibile: -Scully è in vacanza! ... Frohike, credo che tu stia peggio di quanto pensassimo: vuoi qualche numero di telefono per tirarti su di morale?-.

Langly e Byers, soddisfatti della risposta di Mulder e convinti che le accuse di Frohike fossero del tutto infondate, tornarono alle loro faccende.

-Piuttosto, sono venuto qui per sottoporvi alcuni fax che mi sono arrivati durante la notte-. Frohike sembrava finalmente vinto, placò lo sguardo indagatore e iniziò a studiare i fogli.

-Si tratta di alcune foto satellitari-.

Si avvicinarono anche Langly e Byers.

-E queste?-, chiese quest'ultimo.

-E' la trascrizione di una conversazione fra due radioamatori intercettata nella zona in cui sembra essere caduto questo oggetto-, e indicò una macchia bianca su quella che sembrava una radura.

-Un secondo Roswell! dov'è la zona?-, chiese Langly, i cui occhi avevano già cominciato a luccicare.

-Nel nord del Canada-. Byers si riavvicinò al computer: -Sto giusto chiacchierando con alcuni ragazzi che hanno sentito qualcosa del genere.

Le loro notizie sono comunque discordanti-.

Dentro di sé Mulder tirò un sospiro di sollievo: l'aveva scampata bella! In realtà non aveva alcuna intenzione di parlare con loro di ciò che era successo la sera prima. Ricordava ancora il viso di Dana, i suoi vestiti, i suoi capelli. Non era riuscito a staccarle di occhi di dosso per tutta la serata: non aveva indossato niente di particolare, un paio di jeans e una camicia di cotone bianca, ma sembrava un'altra persona, come se le si fosse accesa una luce dentro.

-Dove vogliamo andare, Fox?-. Mulder aveva accennato un sorriso, cercando di ricordare la prima e ultima volta in cui Dana lo aveva chiamato per nome.

-Fox, io ...-.

-Scusa, ma anche i miei genitori mi chiamano Mulder-.

-Mulder, quello che faccio per te non lo farei per nessun altro al mondo-.

Stava parlando sul serio? Non lo sapeva allora, ma quella frase lo aveva disorientato. E, invece di lasciare che il momento maturasse, che quell'attimo si dilatasse, che l'imbarazzo lasciasse posto alla complicità e che accadesse ciò che desiderava più di ogni altra cosa, preso dal disagio si era lasciato sfuggire quella frase stupida che toglieva la poesia e rendeva quello che Dana gli aveva appena detto, quasi una confessione fatta a mezza voce nel silenzio di una chiesa, stupido e minuscolo.

-Se c'è del tea freddo in quella busta, giuro che ti sposo!-.

Beh, il tea freddo non c'era, e quindi la faccenda era morta lì.

-Peccato, un'occasione persa-.

-Cosa?-, aveva detto Dana; non si era accorto di aver pensato ad alta voce.

-Scusa, stavo solo pensando. Un pensiero che mi ha attraversato la mente solo per un attimo-.

Peccato che non fosse vero, che da quel giorno per altre due settimane aveva pensato solo a quella sera, immaginando che nemmeno lei sapesse cosa in realtà potesse significare o scatenare quella frase.

Ricordava che avevano continuato a parlare ancora mentre tornavano verso casa di lei, ma non ricordava di cosa: la sua attenzione era tutta focalizzata sul suono della sua voce, sul movimento delle sue labbra e degli occhi.

Aveva a malincuore rifiutato di salire nel suo appartamento, anche se era stata Dana a chiederglielo, anche se lo desiderava tanto.

-Ma tieniti libera per domani sera: sono settimane che voglio andare in un ristorante che hanno aperto da poco nel mio quartiere. Tutti quelli che ci sono stati dicono che si può ballare, cantare e improvvisare numeri di cabaret!-.

-Sembra interessante!-, aveva detto lei, rapita dagli occhi di Mulder.

L'uomo le si era avvicinato, le aveva preso il viso tra le mani e si era chinato a baciarla prima di andarsene.

Sapeva di sembrare un adolescente, ma ripercorse il vialetto all'indietro, sempre rivolto verso Dana, con un sorriso che sentiva un po' idiota sulle labbra. l'unica cosa che gli impediva di minimizzare quello stato d'animo era il fatto che anche lei avesse sul volto la stessa espressione rapita e un po' incantata.

Senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso, aveva aperto la portiera dell'auto e vi era entrato. Le aveva fatto un ultimo cenno con la mano, quindi aveva avviato il motore. Era ben deciso ad andare di filato a casa, di non guardarsi indietro fino a quando avesse girato l'angolo. Ma la vide entrare in casa dallo specchietto retrovisore. E allora aveva fermato la macchina, aveva atteso alcuni minuti, combattuto tra l'andare e il restare, quindi aveva fatto inversione ed era di nuovo là. Era stato Eddy a consigliarsi di lasciarsi andare.

-Mulder, ci sei?-. Ritornare improvvisamente nel presente ebbe l'effetto dell'ultimo giro sulle montagne russe prima del capolinea. Si trovò ancora gli occhi di Frohike piantati in faccia. Langly e Byers erano tornati per l'ennesima volta alle loro occupazioni. Non ebbe il tempo di rispondere (o difendersi), che Frohike lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò in entrata, dove gli sguardi e le orecchie degli altri non potevano arrivare. Comunque, l'uomo gli parlò a bassa voce:- Forse loro possono crederci, ma io no. Mi sono sentito attratto da Scully dal primo momento che l'ho vista, Mulder, so cosa si prova ad averla accanto senza poterla toccare. Conosco ogni minima espressione di quel viso, so le parole che usa, conosco quello che dirà ancora prima che apra bocca. E so anche che tutte queste cose le sai anche tu, meglio di me forse. Ma c'è una cosa che forse ti è sfuggita: riconoscerei l'odore della sua pelle e dei suoi vestiti anche in mezzo alla folla del venerdì sera in qualche club del centro. Ed è esattamente l'odore che hanno i tuoi vestiti in questo momento-. Sottolineò l'ultima frase puntando il dito sulle spalle di Mulder, che si sentiva sopraffatto e indifeso di fronte alla sua precisione e decisione.

-Hai passato la notte da lei-, disse infine, in un sospiro.

-Frohike, ti assicuro che ... -.

-Piantala, Mulder, non voglio sapere niente e non scomodarti a smentirmi. Tanto sappiamo entrambi che sarebbe fiato sprecato. Non ne parlerò se è questo che vuoi-. Fece un attimo di pausa, in cui sembrava pensare profondamente ad una perla di saggezza da consegnare al "ragazzo", del tipo -Siate felici- o -l'amore è una cosa rara da trovare oggigiorno-.

-La vedrai stasera?-.

-Penso di si-.

-Bene. Divertitevi!-.

Detto questo, tornò al tavolo e iniziò a risistemare il gioco in scatola che avevano costruito assemblando pezzi da altri giochi e reinventando regole e ambientazioni.

-Ragazzi, io vado-, disse Mulder nell'aprire la porta. Langly fu subito dietro di lui, pronto per chiudere chiavistelli e serrature appena si sarebbe richiuso l'uscio alle spalle. -Ciao, Mulder. Ti sapremo dire qualcosa-.

Fu di nuovo in ufficio in una mezz'ora. Vide che era mezzogiorno. Telefonò a casa di Dana, ma riattaccò deluso quando, dopo otto/dieci squilli non rispondeva nessuno: probabilmente era uscita a pranzo con la madre o con un'amica.

Magari stava parlando proprio di lui, stava confidando a questa altra persona quello che era accaduto quella notte. Chissà quanto sarebbe scesa nei particolari? Se la immaginò, splendente in jeans e maglietta, mentre mangiava ad un tavolo e chiacchierava spensierata e sorridente con una persona non ben identificata. La vide, radiosa, la luce dentro di lei, che lo scaldava e illuminava.

Si sentì stanco tutto d'un tratto, si abbandonò sullo schienale della sedia e si lasciò prendere da quella sensazione nuova, l'assenza della forza di gravità, vinta da una forza ancora più grande, che lo attirava verso il sole che splendeva da dietro il suo sorriso.

Voleva essere preso da quella forza, trasportato, voleva vedere dove l'avrebbe portato, anche se già sapeva che era Dana che lo stava chiamando a sé.

Dana che fino al giorno prima era Scully, la sua collega, che era sempre stata accanto a lui, fidandosi di lui, pronta a tutto pur di aiutarlo. Lui voleva credere nelle sue teorie, ma Dana voleva credere in lui.

Aveva sempre pensato che Dana dovesse lasciarlo perdere: lui era un eremita pazzoide e spettrale, tutto alieni e cospirazioni, tanto che aveva finito per diventare un alieno a sua volta, anzi, un'alienato, fuori dal mondo e distante dalle persone che facevano una vita normale.

Solo lei riusciva a vedere il buono che era in lui, l'umanità che era in lui.

Era stato talmente a lungo chiuso in quell'ufficio, da solo, lontano dalla vita vera che quando lei era entrata come un raggio di sole dalla porta, lui era rimasto accecato, aveva accettato passivamente quel dono che gli veniva offerto, senza nemmeno pensare di dover ringraziare, senza dare qualcosa in cambio. l'aveva trascinata giù, nel baratro con lui, l'aveva attirata nel suo mondo, nel suo "universo parallelo" e lei l'aveva seguito, si era lasciata andare, finendo per allontanarsi anche lei dalla realtà.

Era stata rapita, era stata privata della sorella, aveva contratto una malattia mortale e le era stata tolta ogni possibilità di farsi una famiglia. Lui le aveva tolto tutto, ma lei non aveva fiatato, né replicato, non si era ribellata. Aveva accettato tutto questo e chissà quanto altro ancora sarebbe stata pronta a fare, quale altro sacrificio per lui. Dana lo amava, e questo lo aveva sempre saputo. E ora che sapeva che anche lui la amava, ora che aveva il coraggio di ammetterlo, sapeva che l'unico modo per ripagarla di tanto dolore era essere sincero e onesto con lei fino in fondo, senza nasconderle più i suoi sentimenti in nome di una punizione che pensava di autoinfliggersi, ma che in realtà stava infliggendo ad entrambi.

Subito squillò il telefono.

-Dana?-, chiese ansioso alla cornetta.

-Agente Mulder, qui è l'ufficio del vice direttore Skinner. Può venire per favore?-.

9.

Era di nuovo in quella stanza, a Martha's Vineyard. Le pedine di Stratego sparpagliate sul pavimento. Lui e Dana stavano ridendo di gusto di qualcosa che non sapeva, con i loro visi così vicini, le loro mani intrecciate, i loro vestiti persi, da qualche parte, giorni prima.

E poi una luce accecante sembrò illuminare la stanza da fuori, proiettando l'immagine sinistra e inquietante della finestra sulla parete e sui loro corpi.

La porta si era spalancata sollevando un vento impetuoso che li catapultò dall'altra parte della stanza. Ma lui aveva ancora le mani ben strette su quelle di Dana. l'aveva guardata negli occhi: -Non lascerò che portino via anche te-.e l'aveva trascinata a sé, le aveva cinto le spalle con le braccia, l'aveva stretta al suo petto, respirando avidamente i suoi capelli che gli svolazzavano intorno al viso, stuzzicandogli le narici.

E poi, uno strattone doloroso, un terribile distacco, e quindi la consapevolezza del vuoto dove prima Dana tremava e piangeva stretta a lui.

Fu subito buio.

Mulder riaprì gli occhi. Aveva i muscoli ferocemente indolenziti dopo l'ennesima notte passata a dormire sui divanetti dell'ospedale.

Il suo stomaco era un groviglio di emozioni e sentimenti che gli era difficile distinguere: da una parte la sensazione di essere impotente di fronte a qualcosa che era più forte di lui, e che gli stava strappando una altra persona che amava; dall'altra il profondo, autentico desiderio di starle accanto e amarla. E poi, sotto queste due, la tentazione di fuggire da lei, lontano, di non farla più soffrire. E di non soffrire più.

Più che ad un gelato alla fragola, ora la sua vita era aspra e fredda come un limone. Sentiva il dolore di tutti quegli anni martellargli le tempie e piegargli le gambe. Avvertiva la solitudine a cui si era costretto dalla scomparsa della sorella pesargli sul cuore come un macigno e la sua punizione era vedere Dana consumarsi e morire a poco a poco, la sua bellezza sfiorire, i suoi occhi farsi sempre più spenti, i suoi capelli farsi sempre più opachi. La sua pelle tanto pallida da essere quasi trasparente.

-Mio Dio, Dana, cosa ti ho fatto?-.

Si alzò faticosamente e un silenzioso urlo di dolore gli lacerò la carne.

Sterile masochismo: così Melissa aveva chiamato il suo atteggiamento. E forse la madre di Dana aveva ragione quando diceva che la figlia era in grado di vedere dentro le persone.

Vivi e sii felice, recitava un motto che chissà dove aveva sentito, anni prima. Oh, se fosse così facile buttarsi alle spalle tutti gli errori e le brutture e guardare sorridente al futuro!

E quale futuro? Se Dana ... se Dana fosse ... anche lui se ne sarebbe andato con lei.

Silenziosamente e senza dolore.

D'un tratto un movimento sospetto lo distrasse dai suoi piani. Gli sembrò di vedere un soprabito tristemente conosciuto e lì per lì non notò che quell'uomo non stava scappando e nemmeno faceva di tutto per nascondersi ai suoi occhi.

Con lunghi passi fu dall'altra parte del corridoio, dietro l'angolo della reception. l'uomo era girato di spalle, un filo di fumo gli saliva da sopra la testa.

-Che ci fa lei qui? E' venuto a vedere la sua opera compiersi?-.

-Non sia così maleducato, agente Mulder. Sono in visita di cortesia. E poi l'agente Scully non corre alcun pericolo, per ora-. Fece una pausa, lo guardò con aria sorniona, quasi paterna.

-... o dovrei dire Dana-.

Mulder fu accecato dall'ira: lo prese per il bavero del cappotto, lo sbatté contro il muro, talmente bruscamente che la sigaretta gli cadde dalla bocca spalancata per la sorpresa.

-Se le accade qualcosa io la vengo a cercare e l'ammazzo con le mie mani!-.

l'uomo cercò di minimizzare il suo nervosismo di fronte al riscoperto spirito combattivo di Mulder e sorrise compiaciuto.

-Sapevo che lei non era una femminuccia, agente Mulder. l'ho guardato a lungo piangere e disperarsi aggrappato a quella sedia, anche dimenarsi nel sonno, agitato da chissà quali, terribili incubi!- Il compiacimento crebbe, vedendo l'odio aumentare negli occhi di Mulder.

-Ma lei non è così. Lei sa come lo so io che appena l'agente Scully si sentirà meglio sarà di nuovo sul campo alla ricerca delle prove? E io sarò là ad aspettarla-.

Mulder allentò la presa. Ora guardava quell'uomo odioso con mille domande nella testa: cosa voleva da lui? Perché era sempre così ansioso di misurarsi? E poi si nascondeva sempre dietro i suoi sicari.

-Non so chi è lei, non mi importa se conosceva mio padre, non mi porta cosa sa: lei deve stare lontano dall'agente Scully!-.

-L'agente Scully non morirà; è tutto calcolato-.

Questa volta Mulder non ce la fece: il pugno partì prima ancora che potesse rendersi conto di averci pensato. l'uomo cadde a terra, seduto e stordito. Guardò verso l'alto, verso Mulder, che troneggiava sopra di lui, con il pugno ancora levato.

Poi, consapevole di aver fatto qualcosa di assolutamente sbagliato per il luogo in cui si trovava, l'agente si allontanò, prese per la tromba delle scale e fu nel parcheggio dell'ospedale nel giro di un paio di minuti.

Aveva la mano indolenzita, e, accarezzandosela, si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso divertito: se la sua mano gli faceva così male, chissà la faccia dell'altro!

Salì in auto, accese il motore e si diresse verso casa; si sarebbe cambiato e sarebbe andato al lavoro.

Sarebbe tornato nella pausa pranzo, come ogni giorno da quando Dana era stata ricoverata.

10.

L'uomo aveva preso la sua decisione.

Guardava Skinner che fissava i bambini che giocavano nei giardini dall'altro lato della strada: pensò di vedere un velo di rimpianto nel suo sguardo, quasi un triste ricordo del passato.

Era lì per l'ultimo resoconto del caso che si era concluso con l'arresto di alcuni abili contraffattori che avevano rubato e camuffato da disco volante la carcassa di un velivolo abbandonato e allestito una messinscena degna del più grande teatro di posa di Broadway. Niente di paranormale o alieno per questa volta, solo uno scherzo che però aveva coinvolto alcuni tra i più grandi e importanti centri ufologici del paese.

-Non trova frustrante, agente Mulder, doversi scontrare ogni giorno con queste persone che non solo non credono come lei, ma la deridono e sbeffeggiano?- ovviamente Skinner si riferiva ai fax inviatigli un paio di settimane prima e il mittente risultò essere proprio uno dei bontemponi che avevano messo in piedi quella pagliacciata.

-So di chi fidarmi, signore-, si limitò a rispondere Mulder, con sguardo deciso. Il suo pensiero andò a Dana. Quel giorno l'avrebbero dimessa dall'ospedale e lui sarebbe andato a prenderla.

-Il mio lavoro è indagare sui casi che apparentemente non hanno spiegazione e cercare di trovarne una-.

-Lei è sempre stato un mistero per me, agente Mulder. Ma non per l'agente Scully. Si riesce ad immaginarla condurre una vita normale quando Scully le è accanto. Non le sto muovendo una critica, non mi fraintenda, ma non posso fare a meno di pensare all'ironia della cosa.

So che chi è venuto prima di me le aveva affiancato l'agente Scully per invalidare il suo lavoro e gettare discredito sugli X files al fine di chiuderli definitivamente. Invece è proprio grazie all'apporto del suo lavoro di patologa e medico che la sezione ha assunto un'importanza sempre più rilevante all'interno dell'FBI. Ecco perché molti agenti hanno chiesto di poterla sostituire adesso che l'agente Scully?-.

-L'agente Scully non ha intenzione di licenziarsi, signore-.

-Ma mi era stato detto che non sarebbe più stata in grado di lavorare. Aspetti, non che io lo sperassi, anzi, è una gran bella sorpresa per me. Sta meglio di quanto pensavamo allora?-.

- Scully starà benissimo-.

Dana non mi lascerà.

-Senza di lei gli X Files non sarebbero quello che sono ora. Se hanno assunto credibilità e spessore scientifico, è solo merito suo. Io sono quello che le cose le comincia, lei è quella che le finisce-.

-Che cosa sta cercando di dirmi, agente Mulder? Che quando Scully ... - distolse lo sguardo da Mulder, prese fiato con le mani sui fianchi, quindi proseguì - ... lei chiuderà gli x files?-.

-Non potrei andare avanti senza di lei-

Si fissarono per un momento che sembrò interminabile, senza fiatare, perché probabilmente se solo uno di loro due avesse respirato sarebbe caduto a terra come un fantoccio di pezza, inanimato e inutile.

-Sto cercando di dirle che io e l'agente Scully non ci daremo per vinti. Continueremo a cercare-.

Bastò quella affermazione di Mulder per chiarire la questione: sapevano chi era responsabile per quello che era accaduto a Scully e sapevano dove e come trovarlo. Avrebbe scavato in tutto il marciume di Washington e del mondo per trovare quella risposta. Nel frattempo le sarebbe stato accanto, l'avrebbe aiutata ad affrontare i momenti difficili, avrebbero condiviso i momenti felici e tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio finché fossero stati insieme.

11.

Vide Dana seduta sul letto, lo sguardo rivolto alla finestra, ma i suoi pensieri erano oltre. Sul suo viso erano ancora presenti i fantasmi della malattia, ma il suo sguardo era sempre fiero e vivo.

Non osava chiamarla, preferiva guardarla così, con la luce del giorno che le accendeva i capelli come una fiammata e si rifletteva nei suoi immensi occhi indagatori.

Se mi guarda adesso, pensò, vedrebbe tutto ciò che penso.

Si avvicinò al letto.

-Ciao-. Le prese la mano mentre lei si girava verso di lui.

Sentì i brividi mentre i loro sguardi si incontrarono, ma ora non temeva più queste sensazioni. Lei lo guardò pacifica e serena e lui si sentì inondato da quella pace come se dentro fosse crollata una diga e adesso un fiume prima impetuoso stesse ora scorrendo placido. La piena dei sentimenti aveva buttato giù la prima, enorme resistenza, un enorme muro che Mulder aveva costruito con attenta meticolosità in tutti quegli anni e che nessuno era riuscito a superare. Tranne Dana.

Le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio. Lei sorrise un po' imbarazzata, ancora incredula che tutto questo stesse accadendo davvero.

-Sono pronta-.

-Prendo la valigia-, disse Mulder, mentre si chinava in fianco al letto.

Lei si appoggiò a Fox, circondandogli il braccio con il suo.

Mentre si avviavano silenziosi (uno dei loro silenzi, più profondo di tante chiacchiere), Fox si girò sorridente versò di lei.

-Non ho dimenticato, sai, che ti avevo promesso di portarti in quel ristorante!-.

Lei ricambiò il sorriso.

-Che ne dici? Ci andiamo stasera?-.

Non c'erano più dubbi, né stupidi pudori, né paure fra loro.

La verità li aveva salvati.


End file.
